All in the past by Valmair
by Valmair
Summary: Danny and Martin take some time away from the city to relax.


Title- All in the past

Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me

Spoilers- None

Rating- Angst/Drama

Jack agreed to Danny's request and put down his phone. He mulled over his next move. It wasn't like Danny to ask for time off at short notice, especially when he knew Martin was on leave already. Danny had just said he had a few things to sort out, but Jack could tell something was wrong. Danny just didn't sound right. Jack knew on that on Tuesday Danny had been in a slight altercation with a car while pursuing a suspect with Martin. Danny had assured him he was just a little sore and Danny was usually sensible when he needed to get checked out. Knowing Martin was not leaving to go hiking until that after lunch Jack dialed his cell.

"Hi Martin, it's Jack. You heard from Danny at all?"

"Jack!" Martin sounded surprised. "No, should I have. Is he alright?"

"He's fine; well I think he's ok." Jack paused, trying to put his concerns into words. "He phoned a couple of minutes ago and asked for a few of days off. He just didn't seem himself. I know he collided with that car a couple of days ago. Did he hurt himself and not mention it?"

Martin thought about the incident with the car. As far as he knew Danny hadn't suffered any significant injury, but it had been late and as soon as the paperwork was completed they had both headed home. Danny said he felt a little sore the next day and Martin remembered Danny had been very quiet after lunch.

"He seemed ok, just quiet. How was he yesterday?" Martin asked.

"Didn't see much of him. He was in and out tying up the loose ends in the Mason case. He was quiet though."

"I'm not leaving till later this afternoon, I can always call on Danny to borrow a rucksack or something."

"Thanks Martin. Probably nothing. He had a bit of a cold, perhaps he just feels rough." Jack was beginning to feel a little foolish, but something still niggled at him.

"I'll let you know." said Martin adding "Let's hope it's not a ruse to spend some quality time with a woman."

Martin heard Jack chuckle at the thought.

Three hours later Martin found himself outside Danny's apartment.

"Please God don't let him be in there with a woman." Martin said to himself as he rang the bell.

He was about to ring again, when a bleary eyed Danny Taylor opened the door. He looked like he had slept in his crumpled sweats and hadn't bothered to change since he got up. It seemed to take him a moment to recognize Martin. Then he threw his friend a quizzical look. Martin had already rehearsed his story.

"Phoned the office, said you'd taken a few days off. Wanted to borrow a rucksack." Martin said, trying to sound sincere.

"Rucksack?" Even in his disheveled state Danny seemed unconvinced. He moved aside to allow Martin to enter.

"Sorry about the mess." said Danny with no conviction. "Coffee?"

"Only if you're having one." said Martin.

Danny nodded. He disappeared into the kitchen to make the coffee. Martin followed him through and caught Danny steadying himself on the unit. Martin said nothing. Jack had been right. Something was definitely wrong with his partner.

"Thought you'd have left by now." said Danny.

"Had a couple of things to do before I left..."

"And you needed a rucksack?" interrupted Danny.

Martin nodded.

"I was surprised when Jack told me you were taking a few days."

"Had a couple of things to do." said Danny. Giving his friend a small smile as he repeated his words from a few moments before. The smile quickly faded. He made two mugs of coffee and they returned to the living room. Martin took a long hard look at Danny. He didn't look like he had slept and he seemed to have developed a slight cough. Putting his coffee on the table Danny excused himself to go and shower and change out of his sweats.

Martin picked up one of the newspapers shoved down the side of the sofa. He scanned the folded page and his eyes rested on an article about a convicted child killer who had died in jail on Tuesday. He had served almost twenty years. He put the paper down and pulled out the other paper, also folded to the same article. Martin took a little more time to read the second article. The man, Richard Norton, had been a foster parent. He had been convicted of the abuse and murder of a foster child. Martin read through the horrific details, when he looked up he found Danny staring at him.

"Came back for my coffee." Danny said quietly.

In that moment Martin knew something about this story involved Danny. Martin didn't know the whole story about Danny's childhood, but he knew the basics. He knew Danny had been fostered. Fostered about twenty years ago.

"Sorry, I just picked up the papers. Didn't mean to ..." Martin paused. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Danny seemed totally listless. He sat back down on the sofa opposite Martin. "Seems stupid to get wound up about it now."

"You want to talk about it?" asked Martin quietly.

Danny shook his head. "No I don't." He said firmly, but he knew he should and he knew Martin would listen. He just couldn't bring himself to talk now.

"If you decide you want to..." Martin hesitated.

"Thanks." Danny said genuinely grateful for the offer. He shifted his position on the sofa and flinched, it was obvious he was in some discomfort. Martin chose to ignore it, for now.

"Look, I'm going to a friend's cabin for the next four days, just planning to hike a bit and chill. Perhaps you could do with a break and I could do with the company." Martin looked across at Danny expecting a negative response. Danny nodded slowly.

"Sounds good Fitz." Danny said. His mood seeming to lift. "Give me an hour to shower and to throw some things in a bag." He got to his feet. "And find that rucksack." He turned back to grin at Martin. Who pulled a face in response.

"Better pack some wet weather gear, forecast's not good." Martin shouted as Danny left to pack. He was amazed that Danny had agreed to join him.

Forty minutes later they were on their way. They stopped off to buy some more food and then headed for the cabin.

As they left the city the weather began to deteriorate. Heavy rain had been forecast, but they had forgotten to mention the strong winds. Martin had been to the cabin plenty of times before. Danny had dozed for most journey, leaving Martin time to think about how to help Danny open up and talk about what was bothering him. Martin's difficult relationship with his father wasn't exactly a secret, but Martin had shared more details with Danny than anybody else.

Martin had woken Danny when they arrived at the small town a few miles away from the cabin. They stopped off for a coffee and something to eat, then continued their journey. Martin drove slowly along the road leading to the cabin. The rain was now torrential and the wind whipped through the trees, making driving hazardous. Danny had started to doze almost as soon as they started driving again, making Martin wonder if he had slept at all the last few nights. In the poor visibility it was impossible for Martin to see that the heavy rain had washed away part of the road. There was nothing he could do as his truck slide off the road, rolled over once and came to rest against some trees.

"Danny, you still with me." Martin tried hard to keep the panic out of his voice. He heard Danny moan. "Danny."

"What the ..." Danny struggled to make sense of his situation. "Martin?"

"I'm fine. You ok?" Martin was relieved that Danny was awake and talking. If he could have chosen a way to take

Danny's mind off his troubles, this wouldn't have been it.

"Yeh, I'm cool." Danny shifted his position to make himself a little more comfortable. "We far from that cabin?"

"No, few hundred yards down the road I think." replied Martin.

"Well, how about we get out of here."

Getting out of the truck proved to harder than both men thought due to the truck's position, but ten minutes later they succeeded in freeing both themselves and some supplies. They clambered up the bank and sat down at the top to recover, both men were now drenched. Martin got to his feet, he reached out to help Danny up. Even in the poor light Martin could see that Danny was not steady on his feet.

"I'm good." Danny said sensing Martin's concern. He felt around in his pocket for his phone, but it was obviously still in the truck. Martin tried to make a call from his mobile, but there was no signal.

Martin had retrieved his torch from the truck, making the remaining trek to the cabin a little less hazardous. Martin breathed a sign of relief as within ten minutes the cabin came into view. He fished out the key from his pocket and let themselves in. It was no surprise to find that the power was out. At least they would be dry and warm.

Danny set light to the wood in the grate and Martin fetched the emergency lamps from the kitchen. Danny smiled as the lamps revealed a well furnished room that could in no way be called basic. The kitchen area would have graced a New York apartment. Suddenly feeling unsteady on his feet, Danny sat down on the sofa opposite the fire. Martin was at his side in an instant.

"Just give me a minute." Said Danny quietly. "I'll be fine." He could see the concern written on his friend's face.

Martin crouched down in front of Danny. Pale pink streaks ran down the side of Danny's neck and there was a dark stain on his collar.

"You're bleeding." Martin said calmly. Turning Danny's face towards the light so he could get a better look. He found a large gash on the side of Danny's head, complete with a lump.

"Didn't notice." said Danny reaching up to touch the injury, flinching when he made contact.

"Let's sort out some dry clothes. Then I'll sort out your head." Martin paused seeing the expression on Danny's face. "You ok?"

"Think I'm going to throw up." said Danny

Martin quickly helped Danny to the bathroom, he gave him some privacy as he was very, very sick.

A very pale Danny emerged. Martin handed him a towel and pulled some dry clothes out of Danny's bag. Danny sat on the sofa and removed his boots, although it was clear to Martin that even this was a struggle. Martin moved in to help his friend to remove his sweater and t-shirt. Martin noted with concern the large amount of blood on the sweater and the large area of bruising that covered Danny's left side. He helped Danny to redress, then leaving him on the sofa, Martin dragged a camping stove from under a kitchen unit and put water on to boil for coffee.

Most of their food was still in the truck, but Martin found a can of soup in one of the cupboards and put that on to heat next to the water. Martin was pleased to see that the gash on Danny's head was no longer bleeding, but he had obviously lost quite a bit of blood and the sickness almost certainly meant he had a concussion. Martin disappeared into the bedroom and emerged minutes later in dry clothes himself, having borrowed some that were left in the cabin for emergencies.

Ten minutes later they were both settled in front of the fire with a mug of soup each.

"Sorry about all this." said Martin. "How d'you feel?"

Danny turned to look at Martin.

"OK." replied Danny. He gave Martin a shy smile. "It's not your fault. It's not like we're miles from help. Once the weather breaks, we can walk back down to town and sort out your truck. I think it kinda cozy."

Martin was relieved to have Danny's optimistic nature surfacing. Outside the rain was still hammering down and the wind howled. Danny insisted on making the coffee, although Martin could see he was in some discomfort.

"That side looks painful." commented Martin as Danny handed him his coffee.

Danny nodded.

"Think I bashed it again when the truck went over. I know I should have got it checked on Wednesday, but I sort of got sidetracked."

"The dead child killer." asked Martin. "Richard somebody."

"Richard Norton." Replied Danny. I saw the article in the paper when I went out for lunch on Wednesday. The rest of the day is a blur. Thank God we didn't have a case."

"You could have talked it through with Jack, he's a good listener."

"I know. I thought I could rationalize things." Danny paused. For a while Martin didn't know if he was going to continue. "I couldn't. Even after all this time. I couldn't, can't stop going over everything."

"What happened?" asked Martin quietly

"Somebody died because I didn't do what I should have done." said Danny sadly.

Martin looked confused.

"All this happened nearly twenty years ago, you were a kid."

"Funny how it all came back when I saw that headline." Danny ran a hand through his hair and winced when his hand connected with the lump on the side of his head. "Feels like it all happened yesterday."

Danny settled back on the sofa trying to find a comfortable position. The injury to his side throbbed now. He could see Martin was concerned about him. He pushed himself up.

"Give me a minute." Said Danny as he disappeared into the bedroom. He rummaged in his bag and returned with two cans of beer. He threw one to Martin and put the other by the side of Martin's chair. He returned to the sofa.

"Thanks." said Martin. I wouldn't have..."

"I know you wouldn't, enjoy. I'm happy with coffee."

Danny settled back on the sofa and continued his story.

"After the accident with my parents, I was a little difficult. I was moved around a lot, different foster homes. Hooked up with a young kid called Mikey. "

Danny smiled as a vision of Mikey came into his head. "He was a cocky little kid." The smile vanished as Danny remembered. "He was only nine."

Danny suddenly felt sick again. He got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Martin could hear his friend throwing up. He moved over to wait for Danny to emerge, but pushed open the door as he heard Danny cry out in pain. Danny was clutching his ribs.

"Throwing up is doing nothing for my chest." he said trying to get his breathing under control. Martin slipped an arm around Danny and guided him back to the sofa.

"When the weather breaks tomorrow I'll go for help." Martin couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

He took a long hard look at Danny and he looked way too pale.

"I'll be fine." said Danny. "It's not life threatening. I'm just sore that's all. Honest."

Martin was not reassured. Danny had lost a lot of blood and a concussion could be dangerous.

Martin sat back down and Danny stared at his coffee.

"What happened to you and Mikey?"

Danny looked at Martin. Martin could see how distressing just talking about this was for Danny. The pain was clearly displayed on his face.

"They found us a family. Mother, father, three adopted children and one of their own. I thought we were going to live with the Waltons."

Danny stopped and collected his thoughts. Trying to make sense of the events that happened over twenty years ago.

"When we moved in it was so different. Liz Norton was terrified of her husband and we were scared of both of them. They could both use their fists. Every Sunday we were lined up in church to give thanks for good people who'd taken us in."

"Didn't the authorities notice anything was wrong?" asked Martin.

"We were too terrified to complain. We tried to protect each other. Norton treated us all badly, but Mikey really wound him up." Danny leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. "One day he was really laying in to Mikey, I tried to stop him and he started in on me. They found me in the lane behind the house, I spent two weeks in hospital."

"Did you tell anybody what happened?" asked Martin.

Danny shook his head.

"No point. People thought I had one fight too many and met my match." Danny hesitated. "That's the worst part, if I'd tried to tell somebody. Made them believe me. Then Mikey..." Danny stared at the fire roaring in the grate, his eyes glistened with moisture.

Martin pushed a little more.

"What happened to Mikey?"

Danny looked over at Martin.

"One punch. That's all it took. Norton really lost it one day. He lashed out at Mikey. Mikey fell back - caught his head on the door frame. He was dead before he hit the floor. Norton didn't know two of the women from the church were in the kitchen. No chance of a cover up. Children's services interviewed all the kids, and uncovered the truth. Norton went away for manslaughter."

"And sexual abuse!" Added Martin.

"Yeh and that." agreed Danny, but he made no further comment. Danny couldn't look at him, leaving Martin to wonder what treatment Danny had endured at Norton's hands. This time Martin didn't push.

"Mikey didn't deserve what happened to him." said Danny shaking his head.

"And you did?" questioned Martin.

"Maybe I did." said Danny sadly.

"You just have to make your life mean something to honour Mikey and you do. You should be very proud of yourself." Martin struggled to find the words. "You turned your life around."

"Like you had it easy." stated Danny.

"It wasn't that bad." Martin paused. "My father wasn't home a lot."

Danny grinned at that, but he knew Martin was making light of the issues with his father that still hung over him.

"I asked him once what he wanted from me." said Martin quietly. "D'you know what he said?"

Danny shook his head.

"Not for me to embarrass him." Martin thought for a moment. "I guess it will always be about him."

Martin looked up across at Danny.

"One day he may come to his senses." said Danny.

"I doubt it. You want something else to eat?" Martin asked. Not wanting to spend too much time thinking about his relationship with his father. "I think there's some chocolate in the bag." Knowing Danny had a sweet tooth.

"Perfect." said Danny leaning back again in to the sofa. He didn't feel sick anymore, just physically drained. He finished half the chocolate and his coffee.

Both men felt warm and comfortable, although Martin was still worried about Danny's head injury. Danny pulled at the fringe of the throw that particially covered him. He looked up and found Martin staring at him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Just wondering what my father would have done if he's had you for a son." Martin looked thoughtful. "Now that would have been a challenge for him."

Danny laughed, but then turned serious.

"You trying to say you would have liked to have me for a brother Fitz?"

Martin nodded slowly.

"Would have made my childhood..." Martin paused. "More interesting"

Danny smiled as he started to pick at the fringe again. He could feel himself drifting off. He tried to find a more comfortable position on the sofa. Within minutes he was asleep. It made sense to sleep in the living room, where they could benefit from the warmth of the fire. Martin tucked a few cushions around Danny to protect his side and covered him with a quilt from the bed.

Martin made up the fire, then grabbing a throw for himself, he settled himself down on the chair near the fire. He looked affectionately at Danny, who looked so much younger when he was asleep. Not that he would ever tell Danny that, well not unless he really wanted to wind him up. The bond he had developed with Danny still surprised him, but he welcomed it. He was so lucky now. A job he enjoyed, colleagues that had become friends and Danny, the brother he didn't know he wanted until he found him.

A crack of lightening woke both men just after five am. Danny sat up too quickly, jolting his ribs. He cried out in pain and Martin was at his side in an instant. Danny threw the quilt off and clutched his chest. Martin crouched in front of him.

"You ok?" asked Martin.

"Yeh." answered Danny, but truthfully he felt rough.

Tapping Danny on the knee, Martin got up and lit the camping stove again to make more coffee. He put more wood on the fire. Then both men sat down and listened to the storm. More thunder and lightening, if anything it sounded worse than the day before. After drinking their coffees, both men dozed on and off until about nine o'clock. The rain had eased to a heavy drizzle and the wind had died down.

Martin crouched down at Danny's side and checked the gash on the side of his head. It had clotted well and hopefully if it remained undisturbed wouldn't start to bleed again. He reached out to check the lump, but Danny batted his hand away.

"Enough Fitzgerald." said Danny firmly. "It ain't going to kill me."

Martin smiled, although he was still concerned that Danny was still making light of his injuries. Martin snagged his jacket off the back of a chair.

"I'm going back down to the truck."

Danny started to get to his feet.

"No, you stay here. I won't be gone for long."

It was Martin's turn to be firm. I'll keep checking the reception on my cell. I think it gets better nearer the town. If the weather gets better we'll make a bid for freedom together tomorrow."

Danny nodded knowing Martin's plan made sense. He would never admit it to Martin, but he didn't think he could make the trip back to town today. He watched through the window as Martin trudged down the track and he suddenly felt very lonely.

Martin felt uncomfortable very quickly. From previous trips to the cabin he had not expected to get a signal on his cell. In the daylight Martin realized how lucky he and Danny had been. The truck had slipped about thirty feet down the slope and was resting against a row of trees. He carefully made his way down the treacherous slope and went around to the far side of the truck. The door on that side was already open and Martin managed to gain access easily. Emptying out a bag, he refilled it with a mixture of food and clothes. He knew he wouldn't manage to carry a great weigh back up to the track, so he kept to the basics.

As he negotiated his way backwards out of his truck, the bag caught on the inside. Tugging at the bag, Martin found himself propelled sideways out of the truck, snagging his side on the jagged metal that had been torn off in the slide down the hill. Martin felt an intense pain as the metal tore into his side. Taking a few moments to compose himself, Martin began to drag the bag up the hill. As he carried the bag back to cabin, he could feel a warm wetness spreading on his side under his jacket.

'Danny's going to be pissed.' Martin thought to himself.

In two days he had managed to crash his truck, strand them in the middle of nowhere, injure Danny and now hurt himself. The sky was also getting darker and a flash of lightening across the sky as he reached the cabin. Danny had been looking out for Martin, he opened the door and Martin entered.

Danny helped Martin out of his jacket and dragged the bag further into the room. As he put the jacket on the back of the chair to dry off, he noticed the red stain on the pale lining. He turned to Martin, who was leaning on the back of the sofa. Danny carefully lifted Martin's jumper, the shirt was ripped and an ugly bloody gash was visible just above his belt. He steered Martin to the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. He helped Martin to remove the jumper and shirt; it was Martin's turn to be losing a large quantity of blood. Martin lay back on the bed. Danny grabbed a towel and soaked up the blood around the wound. He was dismayed to see how deep and dirty the injury was. Placing the towel across the gash and Martin's hand on it to provide some pressure, Danny tore a sheet into strips. Fetching some boiled water, he cleaned out the muddy wound as best he could. He forgot his own injuries as he tended to his friend, but noticed how Martin clawed at the bed cover as he worked. Padding up more fabric Danny sat Martin up and bound his side tightly, Martin barely managing to suppress his discomfort

"What happened?" asked Danny quietly. He could see Martin was in a lot of pain.

"Caught my side on some metal." stated Martin in a clipped tone. "I'll be fine."

"Makes me wonder how the two of us manage to survive in New York." Danny said grinning. Martin couldn't help but grin back.

Danny helped Martin into a dry t-shirt and fleece. Martin made an effort to get off the bed, but Danny stopped him.

"You stay flat on your back until I'm sure we've got that bleeding stopped. Even then you're going to have to be very careful" Danny paused. "It's deep." Danny covered Martin with the quilt from the other bed. If he was truthful it wasn't the bleeding that concerned him most. The wound had been very difficult to clean out thoroughly and infection was a real possibility.

The rain was torrential again. Martin felt better when he had warmed up and Danny supplied him with some hot coffee and a sandwich. He had found a first aid box in one of the kitchen units. He handed Martin some painkillers, although Martin pulled a face at having to take them, there was no hint of compromise in Danny's expression. Danny wasn't even sure he could stop the bleeding entirely, but hopefully he could slow it. He also knew it made walking back down to town very difficult, if not impossible.

The day passed very slowly. Danny kept Martin as still as possible and the bleeding had slowed. Apart from a few trips to the bathroom, Martin had remained lying down. As the darkness drew in again, Danny redressed the wound. He was no surprised to see a redness developing around the edges of the wound. It also worried him that Martin was beginning to run a temperature. Martin also seemed far more compliate about remaining lying down, a sure sign that he felt well below par.

Making sure Martin was as comfortable as possible. Danny settled down for the night. He didn't get a particularly good nights' sleep as Martin was very restless. Martin's side burned mercilessly and as he shifted around in his sleep it caused more discomfort. At six o'clock Danny went to the bathroom and decided it was not worth going back to bed. Martin seemed to have settled slightly, although Danny thought it was probably due to exhaustion. Danny couldn't hear heavy rain, hopefully that was a good sign.

He made himself a coffee and took some painkillers himself. It seemed like it had stopped raining, hopefully it would be a dry day. If he dosed himself up, perhaps he could make it to the town in a couple of hours. He knew Martin would never make the walk. He could get help and be back in less than three hours. Martin wouldn't be very happy about it, but hopefully he could convince him they had no choice. Danny's planning was interrupted by a crash from the bedroom. He jumped up, cursed as he jarred his side and rushed into the bedroom. Martin was lying in a heap on the floor.

"Martin, what the hell are you trying to do?" said Danny harshly.

Martin was obviously in pain. Danny moved in to help him sit up. Martin looked at Danny, he seemed totally disorientated. He mumbled something that Danny didn't catch.

"Yeah, me too." Danny said. He helped Martin back up on to the bed.

Martin lay back on the bed. His eyes burnt bright with fever and he seemed confused.

"Looked over at the other bed." said Martin. "Couldn't see you and I didn't know where you'd gone."

Danny squeezed Martin's shoulder. His anger had gone. He could tell just by looking at Martin that he was getting very sick. Martin seemed so vulnerable.

"Sorry, I went to make some coffee. Want some."

Martin nodded.

"Please."

"Let me check out your side first. Make sure you haven't done yourself any damage." said Danny.

Danny lifted Martin's top and found fresh blood staining his t-shirt. Martin's wasn't that far gone that he couldn't tell from Danny's expression that he had injured himself again.

"Sorry." Martin said quietly.

Danny smirked at Martin, he figured he was suffering enough. He reached over and ruffled Martin's hair.

"It's nothing that can't be sorted." said Danny.

Martin thought about the first time he had been injured and he was left to Danny's tender mercies. It had been his first case with the team, even he admitted his behavior had been fool hardy. Going off on his own without telling anybody had been stupid, but when Jack had told Danny to accompany him to the hospital, Martin thought Jack had got payback big time. When Danny shut the ambulance doors, Martin's heart sank. Not only because his head hurt and he was bleeding, but he was going to be stuck at the hospital with Danny. Danny, however, had surprised him. He was civil, seemed genuinely concerned about him and didn't harp on Martin's mistake. It wasn't exactly an instant friendship, but the thaw had started.

Danny cut the bandages away and removed the padding. The wound was seeping blood again, but it could have been much worse. The area around the wound, however, was significantly redder than it had been the night before. Danny was not surprised that the infection was spreading. It was no wonder that Martin was confused.

He looked at Martin, who had been studying Danny's face for any indication of a problem. Danny smiled back at him.

"Could be worse. How d'you feel?"

"A bit tender." said Martin. "Couple of painkillers and it'll be fine."

Danny repadded the gash and rebandaged Martin's midriff.

"I'll fix you a coffee and rustle up some food so you can take your meds." Danny eased Martin back on to the mattress. He returned a few minutes later with coffee and food.

"I found some muffins." said Danny. Doing his best to sound cheerful. "Martin." He gently shook Martin to rouse him. Martin seemed to take a few moments to realise where he was. As he helped Martin to sit up he realised it was unrealistic to leave Martin in his current state to fetch help. They would have to rely on help getting to them. Danny encouraged Martin to eat and drink, then take his painkillers. When Martin had finished, Danny helped him make the slow trip to the bathroom. While he wanted to maintain Martin's dignity, Danny left the door open as Martin was very unsteady on his feet. He waited while Martin relieved himself and slowly tidy himself up. Danny turned away as Martin turned, hoping Martin wouldn't realise he had been hovering. He started guiding Martin back to the bedroom, but Martin had other ideas.

"Think I'll sit out here for a bit."

Martin headed in the direction of the sofa and eased himself down. They talked for a bit, but Martin soon felt asleep. Danny would have been happier if Martin had been lying on the bed, he looked uncomfortable on the sofa.

Lunchtime Danny managed to get more food, drink and meds into Martin, then he insisted he went to lie down on the bed. Danny contented himself with reading some of the many books on the shelves in the cabin. Martin seemed to sleep peacefully for most of the afternoon, but when he woke up his temperature was higher. He wasn't interested in any food, but Danny was insistent about drinking. Danny kept up a steady flow of conversation, with Martin chipping in occasionally, even talking seemed to tire him now.

When Martin drifted off, Danny took the opportunity to get a few hours sleep. Within minutes he was awakened by Martin tossing and turning on the bed, he was calling out in his sleep. Danny shook himself awake and tried to sooth his friend. The same pattern continued for most of the night. Danny dragged a chair in from the living room and kept watch over his friend. He made himself a coffee at about eight when Martin finally seemed to have settled, but Danny wasn't sure it was a good sign. The wound was now showing signs of a nasty infection. Danny had made up his mind to go for help. He hoped Martin would understand, dammit he just hoped Martin would be alright when he got back.

Danny lay down on his bed. He would try and get a few minutes sleep before he left. Danny woke up with a start, the sun was streaming through the windows. He looked at his watch, it was nearly 12 noon, he shook himself awake and went to check on Martin. He was running a high fever now and Danny couldn't rouse him. Danny went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He jumped when he heard the sound of a car approaching the cabin. He raced to open the door and found two deputies emerging from their sheriff's truck.

"Agent Fitzgerald?" Asked the younger of the two men.

"Agent Taylor. Fitz is inside. We need help. Paramedics. He's hurt." Danny was so relieved.

"Danny."

A third person vacated the truck. Danny couldn't believe his eyes, Jack Malone. Jack walked into the cabin. For a moment Jack thought Danny was going to hug him, but he grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him towards the bedroom. Even from the doorway Jack could see Martin was in desperate need of help.

"Paramedics are on their way, we radioed for help when we found the truck." Jack eased Danny into a chair. "You don't look too good yourself."

"I'm fine." said Danny quietly, but Jack was not convinced.

The wait for the paramedics seemed endless. When they arrived they went about treating Martin in an efficient manor. Danny hovered with Jack on the far side of the bed as they set up drips and removed the bandages and exposed the wound. Danny remained impassive, but Jack was stunned as he looked down at the red, weeping injury on Martin's side Martin showed no sign of waking up during the treatment. They were soon ready to transport Martin to hospital. Danny travelled with him and they arrived at the hospital forty minutes later.

Jack arrived soon after and joined Danny in the waiting area. Danny and Jack stood up as Dr Marsh, Martin's doctor, approached them. He put up a hand to stop Danny's question.

"He'll be fine. Fine. We'll take him down to surgery to thoroughly clean out the wound and stitch it, but he should make a full recovery." Dr Marsh turned to Jack. "Perhaps while you two are waiting you can persuade him to to get himself some treatment. He refused until he had news about his friend." Dr Marsh returned to his patient, leaving Jack to escort Danny for treatment.

Danny had his ribs x-rayed, then bound. Then he was subjected to the painful procedure of having the injury to his head cleaned out and taped. Then they returned to the waiting area for news of Martin. A tired looking Dr Marsh joined them.

"He's in recovery. We'll be taking to a room shortly. He won't be awake for a couple of hours yet. You're welcome to sit with him when we've got him settled." Dr Marsh left.

"Come on." said Jack.

"We have to stay here." argued Danny, but Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit.

"What part of he'll be fine didn't you understand?"

"I know. It's just..." Danny hesitated.

"It's just that you've been looking out for Martin for the past few days. Well, how about you let somebody else take over for the next few hours. We're booking a room in the hotel down the street, you're getting some food inside you, taking your medication and then getting a few hours sleep. I'll sit with Martin, you can take over later."

Danny opened his mouth to argue, but Jack continued.

"If you don't get some rest, you'll keel over and then I'll be in a chair between two beds."

Danny knew what Jack said made sense.

They booked into the hotel. Jack made sure Danny had some food, antibiotics and pain killers before settling him in his room. Before he went back to the hospital he picked up some clothes for Danny in a nearby store. He didn't want Danny returning to the hospital in the blood stained clothing he was wearing. He went back to Danny's room and left them on the chair. Danny didn't even stir.

Jack patiently waited at Martin's bedside. Martin stirred a couple of times, but didn't wake up fully. Jack wasn't surprised when just before nine in the evening, Danny entered the room. He felt much better for the sleep. He approached the bed and studied Martin.

"Has he woken up?" asked Danny, not taking his eyes off Martin. Jack shook his head. Danny pulled a chair to the other side of the bed. He reached out for Martin's hand.

"We were lucky out there Fitzy." he said quietly.

He was surprised when Martin squeezed his hand in response. Martin turned his head towards Danny and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, you're awake. How'd you feel."

"Better now." Martin began to cough. Danny poured a glass of water and helped Martin to drink. Jack left to fetch a doctor.

When Dr Marsh arrived he was pleased to see Martin awake and talking. Jack and Danny made no attempt the leave the room and knowing how much Danny and Martin had relied on each other the past few days, Dr Marsh examined Martin with them present He was pleased with Martin's condition.

"You two can stay for another half an hour. Then you have to go he needs his rest." He turned his attention to Danny and so do you."

Martin was in no condition to make conversation, so Jack and Danny only stayed a few more minutes, before returning to the hotel.

The following morning they checked in at the hospital and were delighted to find Martin sitting up in bed. His pale features and the dark shadows under his eyes showed he was well below par, but he looked 100 better to Danny.

"Hey Fitzy. You look good." said Danny.

"So do you Danny. It's amazing what a night's sleep will do. Not to mention sleeping pills and antibiotics."

Danny and Jack chuckled as they pulled up chairs.

"Seriously Jack. What made you come up here? Please don't tell me you were checking up on us." asked Martin

"Nah. Just thought it was a good excuse to have a look at the fancy cabin of your father's."

Danny threw a quizical look at Martin. "Your father's cabin!"

"Yes. Sorry about that. Didn't think you'd join me if I'd come clean."

"Oh I don't know I might have. Although saying it belonged to a friend was pushing it."

Martin smiled.

"Jez, we left it in such a mess. Still I'm sure he'll understand." said Danny grinning.

"I wouldn't count on it." said Martin suddenly turning serious. He looked at Jack. "Did my father phone and ask you to check on me? He knew I was coming down to the cabin."

Jack shook his head. "No he didn't get in touch with me, but I he contacted the local sheriff to check if the cabin was ok. I called in to the Sheriff's office for directions and hitched a lift out with them. That's when we found your truck and realised there was a problem. I phoned him last night." Jack continued. "Just to tell him what happened. Managed to contact his secretary. She said your parents will probably be in touch when you get home."

Martin didn't seem surprised or concerned by this. Danny couldn't understand Martin's parents, but kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to upset Martin.

Jack got to his feet. "I'll drive back to the city. Somebody has to turn in for work this week. If I can I'll drive down on Friday and take the two of you back home on Saturday."

"Don't worry about that ." said Danny. "I'll stay here until Martin's discharged and we'll make our own way home."

Jack turned as he reached the door.

"And deprive me of a chance to stay in Victor's cabin. I don't think so. See you Friday."

"Thanks Jack." Said Danny sincerely. "For everything."

Jack nodded and left.

Danny leaned back in the chair and flinched as his chest muscles protested.

"Well, so much for a break." said Martin relaxing back on the pillows.

"Not over yet." Said Danny. He leaned over to Martin. "Doctor says you can leave on Wednesday, if you behave yourself Fitzy. That gives us two days to chill at the cabin."

Martin looked at Danny in amazement. "You don't mind going back to the cabin?"

"Nah. What else could go wrong." said Danny optimistically.

They met each other's gaze and grinned.

"Don't even go there." said Martin, but then his expression turned serious. He met Danny's gaze and struggled to find the words to express how he was feeling.

Danny shook his head. "Don't Martin. There's no need."

A year ago it would have grated on Martin that somebody could read him so well. Now Martin realised that was one of the things that made him and Danny such a good team. He knew Danny was grateful for his friendship and he felt the same. They had both suffered in the past, hopes raised and dashed, but they had survived. They would flare up at each other sometimes, but their acceptance of each other was total. Their bond was solid now and that Martin decided was how he liked it.

The End


End file.
